


Learning to Enjoy a Slower Pace

by Silver_Centurion



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Spark touching, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift teaches Rodimus that going fast isn't always better. Sometimes just relaxing and enjoying each others company can have greater rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Enjoy a Slower Pace

**Author's Note:**

> I tried making something mushy. I hope I succeeded XD
> 
> This was a commission for a lovely friend who has a weak spot for these two dorks. Please enjoy!

Rodimus was an indulgent mech. He liked what he liked, and he liked it fast. If it couldn’t be obtained quickly then he wanted nothing to do with it. Or at least that was what he used to believe.

It took a mech like Drift to teach Rodimus to slow down. To enjoy what was being presented to him instead of gobbling it all up like a hungry scraplet. Instead of a million tiny highs he was able to enjoy one big one, and he found that he was far more satisfied at the end of the day.

Interface was no different. He had to be taught that slow and steady really did win the race and that it provided a much, _much¸_ better end result. And Drift proved to be a fantastic teacher, and Rodimus was all too eager for their lessons.

Even now as he lay on his back in their joined berth, Drift was teaching him how to savor the little things: soft sighs, the delicate arch of Drifts back, and—most importantly—the sweet, sweet, feeling of having Drifts valve on his lips.

Drift held himself above Rodimus’ head, careful not to put down too much weight, but Rodimus could feel his thighs quivering beside his finials as he lapped at Drifts open valve. He ran his lips over it slowly and savored the quivers and tremors he felt going through Drifts body. As Rodimus took his outer node into his mouth, Drift arched and gasped, only then to yelp when Rodimus started rolling it in between his denta.

That received Rodimus a swift slap to the belly but it was worth it just to hear Drifts reactions.

“You are ornery today,” Drift commented with a laugh.

Rodimus mouth was occupied or else he would make a smart comment. Instead he settled for wiggling his glossa into Drifts quivering valve. The tip of his glossa danced around some nodes and eagerly lapped up the lubricant that had started to flow in earnest.

Above him, Drift moaned and ground down onto Rodimus’ face. It was hot, it was smothering, and above all, frag it was hot.

Rodimus started to eat him out with fervor, no longer content with the slow pace. He wanted to taste Drifts overload and he wanted it now. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long. One swift bite to Drifts outer lips and it was all over. Drift overloaded with a sharp gasp, his hips bucking down and grinding until Rodimus’ nose almost disappeared inside Drifts valve as well, and a gush of lubricants rolled across Rodimus’s cheeks and tickled his finials.

Drift got off of him before his thighs decided to give out and flopped next to Rodimus on the berth. He took one look at Rodimus and laughed.

“You are a mess,” he teased and Rodimus shot him a dopey grin.

“Not my fault. See this?” he gestured to his face. “Your mess. Not mine.”

Drift hummed and offered Rodimus a cloth from his subspace which Rodimus gladly accepted. Eating Drifts valve was a favorite pass time of Rodimus, but finding the dried fluids everywhere the next day was not.

“What about you?” Drift asked casually.

“Yeeeeaaaah what about me? How awesome of a lover I am? How you're glad you saved yourself for such s striking mech?” That received another slap to his tum and he laughed.

“You know what I mean you glitch,” Drift said as he rolled back onto Rodimus, but this time he laid on him flush.

Rodimus gasped, “Drift! Language.”

Drift laughed again and rolled his optics before leaning down to nuzzle Rodimus’ neck cables. He nibbled and licked at the bigger cables before taking one into his mouth and suckling on it.

As relaxing as it was, Rodimus had a more pressing need. He was fully pressurized and leaking behind his panels and he didn’t think he had the patience to wait for Drift to recover enough for another round with his valve.

“Babe can I ride you?” He asked, shocked by the desperate rasp his voice had. Drifts valve always had that affect on him.

Drift hummed in delight and rolled them both over so Rodimus could sit up and finally release his aching equipment. His spike extended and curved against his abdomen, and Rodimus sighed with relief. It took the edge off but for a moment, and he still ached.

Drift extended his spike—only half pressurized but Rodimus didn’t care—and Rodimus took his seat. It slipped right into his valve and he tensed around it for that glorious full feeling.

“Impatient as always,” Drift chided and let his servos roam over Rodimus’ belly.

Drift stroked and rubbed around his abdominal plates until they tickled with oversensitivity. Drifts hands were crafty, finding all of his best places and tugging on all the right wires, and his servos ran over Rodimus’ hips, thighs, then back up to gently stroke the light swell of his tum caused by the rapid expanding of Drifts spike.

“Oh frag yeah,” He sighed as he started to lazily undulate his hips and let his own servos wander over Drifts wonderfully toned midsection and wide chassis.

“You look beautiful from this angle,” Drift said with a smile and a quick pinch to Rodimus aft.

Rodimus laughed and leaned down so their noses could brush. “When are you going to learn that I look good at every angle?”

Drift snorted, “Don’t go and ruin the moment. I mean it.”

Rodimus knew he meant it, and he returned the feelings. Drift looked good at every angle too.

“Hey Drift?” he asked as he tightened his valve, making Drift gasp. “Do you trust me?”

The suddenness of the question must have caught Drift off guard because he took a moment to answer.

“Of course Rodimus. You know I do.”

Rodimus shook his helm, “No I don’t. Not with what I have planned. Now I’m gonna ask again and I want you to really think about it. Babe, do you trust me?”

This time Drift really seemed to consider it. Even still though, he didn’t spend more than ten seconds thinking about it, and then he nodded.

“Yes. I trust you.”

“Okay,” Rodimus kissed Drifts nose and sat back up. “Then open your chassis.”

Drifts optics searched Rodimus’. Rodimus didn’t see any uncertainty there, just merely a questioning curiosity. There was a click, and drift’s chassis opened to reveal his spark.

Rodimus stared in fascination. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever seen—as cliché and sappy as that sounded. Was it cliché to think your partner was perfect?

His spark wasn’t a pure blue like his own, but an off blue-green color that turned white toward the center. It managed to be both colors as it swirled and shined in Drifts chassis.

“Wow,” was all he could manage as he stared. He could stare long enough to go blind and he didn’t think he'd mind.

Drift looked a bit shy but smiled. His faceplate glistened from the light of his spark and Rodimus bit his own lip as he reached for it.

Drift didn’t move or say anything as Rodimus’ servos gently caressed the glowing tendrils of energy that rayed out from the center of Drifts spark. They felt like nothing and like something at the same time, for they had so substance but Rodimus could feel the energy crackling through his servos.

It was almost like the spark had a mind of its own. At first it shied away from Rodimus’ servos, but the more he touched the more it seemed to accept him. In fact the tendrils looked like they are reaching, wrapping around, and pulling at Rodimus’ servos. He found himself laughing a little. It was enthralling to watch.

“Just….just wow,” he said again and touched a little deeper toward the core. It was hot, almost to the burning point, but the result was immediate.

Drift moaned, a flush of energon coloring his cheeks blue, and Rodimus started. He hadn't expected such a good reaction. Some mechs took a little while to feel anything this way but Drift seemed to be taking it in stride.

Rodimus’ hips had stopped moving and he suddenly noticed the burning need in his array. He picked up his grinding again but he also continued to stroke at drifts spark. Drift gasped, almost overwhelmed, but composed himself enough to smile up at Rodimus.

“How?...” Drift started and Rodimus grinned.

“I’m just that good,” he said as he leaned down to kiss Drifts lips.

Now that he was this close he could feel the heat and energy just pouring out of Drifts chassis. It tingled against his armor, and Rodimus could feel an ache beginning in his own chassis as his spark yearned to be a part of the action.

But that was for another time. Neither of them were ready for that sort of intimate bonding.

Besides this was plenty. Any more and Rodimus was sure neither of them would stay online because the pressure was quickly building between them. Rodimus could feel Drifts spike rapidly swelling—a sure signal that he was going to overload soon—and his own valve had started to throb in time with the hammering of his spark.

He forgoed grinding in favor of bouncing on Drifts spike. It gave him the friction he needed and within minutes he was a panting and groaning mess. It was hard to concentrate on stroking Drifts spark and bouncing at the same time but just having his servos there seemed to be driving Drift up the wall.

They groaned, bucked in unison, and overloaded together. Rodimus’ valve clamped down on Drifts spike and milked him for all he was worth, but Drifts overload was much more violent. Not only did he ejaculate from his spike, but there was also a sharp electric burst that shot out of his chassis and up Rodimus’ arm. It tingled, hurt, and fuzzed his vision in the best of ways.

Rodimus vision shorted out, and he fell off Drift as his struts suddenly became goo. He could hear Drift venting harshly trying to cool his frame, and while he was doing the same it was to the degree of Drifts. That filled him with pride. He hoped he blew the mechs processor.

They laid there in silence for a moment. Rodimus’ optics had restarted but he hadn't bothered onlining them. He liked just listening to Drift vent and relax as the sounds of popping metal echoed through their joint berthroom.

“Wow,” Drift finally said and Rodimus snorted.

“Told ya. I’m awesome,” he said and grinned as he felt Drift snuggle up to him and press his hot cheek against the cool metal of Rodimus’ flat belly.

“What did I tell you about ruining the moment?” Drift said as he started to draw lazy circles. Rodimus heard the hiss and click of Drifts chassis closing.

“Hmm that it makes you laugh and that I should keep doing it? Like all the time?” he shot back and sensed the smack before it could connect, and he managed to swat it away before it could reach its’ target.

“Well that isn’t _exactly_ what I said.”

“Well I adlibbed! It’s what you meant that that is all that matters.”

Drift chuckled again and buried his nose in a seam on Rodimus’ side as he said, “I love you. I love you so much.”

Rodimus felt his finials get hot. “That’s just the overload talking.”

“Even so. Right now I love you. Even though you refuse to ever take anything seriously.”

Rodimus was quiet and wrapped his arms around Drifts helm. He felt feather-like kisses on his side and, for a moment, he was tempted to just leave the moment like this. It was perfect. Was there a need to ruin it?

“Ditto.” Yep. Of course there was a need.

There was silence before they both started to laugh.


End file.
